


Celine Dion and a tacky banner

by ieloveshobi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is a confident gay, Fluff, M/M, but everyone else does, mark doesn’t know he’s gay, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieloveshobi/pseuds/ieloveshobi
Summary: The two times Mark denies being gay, the one time he has a breakdown, and the other time with the promposal





	Celine Dion and a tacky banner

The first time.

“So you and Donghyuck?” Chenle asked as he took a seat next to Mark in the lunchroom. “What about us?” Mark asked, looking for said boy, “Oh come on! We can practically see the hearts shooting out of your eyes when you look at him!” Jisung exclaimed, seemingly popping up out of nowhere, “I’m straight you two,” Mark clarified for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. 

Jisung scoffed, “Yeah, as straight as a circle,” while taking a bite of his sandwich, “No one is straight anymore, this is twentygayteen Mark,” Chenle said, “I heard twentygayteen, what’s up?” Jeno said as he took a seat with the boys, “We’re just talking about how Mark is gay for Donghyuck,” Jisung said, filling Jeno in on what was happening, “Oh yeah totally. Mark when you look at him you look like one of those heart memes,” Jeno said, “See?! It’s not just me,” Jisung shouted, “Donghyuck and I are friends,” Mark said, “Boyfriends,” Chenle corrected, everyone else nodding in agreeance with him. 

“I could sense the gay from the lunch line,” Donghyuck said, sitting next to Mark as he placed his tray down, “Donghyuck is Mark straight?” Jeno asked. Donghyuck turned and looked Mark straight in the eyes, this action caused the Canadian to blush furiously. Donghyuck, who noticed this, smirked, “I rest my case!” Jeno exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. 

“Anyone would do that if someone just looked them dead in the eye for no reason,” Mark reasoned, “Especially if Hyuck was doing it,” he finished. “That sounds like swooning,” Chenle whispered to Jisung, who agreed. “Oh really?” Donghyuck said, taking it as a challenge. Luckily, Jaemin just so happened to sit beside Jeno, “Jaemin,” Donghyuck said. The boy looked up as Donghyuck looked him dead in the eye, just like he had with Mark. Instead of blushing, Jaemin started wiggling his eyebrows at the sun kissed boy, who did the same until Jaemin finally asked what was going on. 

“We’re trying to prove that mark is gay,” Jeno said, filling his boyfriend in. “Oh yeah, Mark you’re gay,” Jaemin agreed. 

“Oh come on!” 

The second time

“Hey Mark!” Donghyuck shouted, catching up with the elder boy, “Found a date for prom yet?” He asked, adjusting the books in his arms. “No. I don’t really like any of the girls here,” Mark said, adjusting his glasses. “You like me more than the girls here don’t you?” Donghyuck teased, “Definitely, you’re one of my best friends Hyuck,” Mark said, not noticing the hurt expression that crossed Donghyuck’s face at the word “friend”, but as quickly as it was there it disappeared, “Well, none of the boys here are that special either,” Donghyuck agreed. Mark didn’t know why, but that statement hurt him a little. Was he not special to Donghyuck either?

“As much as I’d love a promposal with Celine dion and a tacky banner, how about I forget my dreams of being asked and we go together?” Donghyuck asked, “Hyuck I’m-“ “Straight? Sure you are. Don’t flatter yourself Mark, I meant as friends,” Donghyuck said in a harsher tone than he intended too, he’d really hoped that Mark would accept it without him needing to clarify what they were going as, “That sounds cool. Let’s do it,” Mark agreed, glancing over and smiling at the younger boy. 

“That’s gay,” Renjun whispered to Jeno and Jaemin as they walked to math together, who nodded in agreeance. 

Mark’s breakdown. 

Mark had been confused, lately. His mind was only filled with thoughts of Donghyuck, his smile, his laugh, his witty sarcasm, and the fact that they were going to prom together. But they were going as friend, so why was Mark thinking so much about it? Why was he thinking about how to dress and whether or not he should get Donghyuck flowers or not. 

Why should he get Donghyuck flowers? Friends don’t get friends flowers, but what if Donghyuck was expecting flowers. Mark never wanted to be responsible for making Donghyuck’s smile drop. He was just being a good friend, that was all, right?

So Mark called over Jaemin to help him, “I mean his smile, Nana I don’t wanna be the reason it falls, it’s like the angels are smiling at me when he smiles, and oh my god his laugh, if I don’t get him anything what if he doesn’t laugh with me because I’m boring! His laugh is the best thing I’ve ever heard! He’s going to look so nice, he always does! Jaemin what am I supposed to wear! I-“ “Mark you’re gay!” Jaemin shouted. 

“Oh fuck I’m gay!” 

The Promposal. 

“Mark you’re sure about this?” Jeno asked as he helped set up the banner outside of Donghyuck’s house, “I have to do this, I don’t want to go just as friends,” Mark said as he finished setting up the purple banner that read ‘So it turns out I’m straight, Prom?’ in bolded black letters. 

With Celine Dion’s my heart will go on playing the background of it all thanks to Jeno’s speaker , Mark took a deep breath as he picked up the flower bouquet he’d gotten, Jeno mouthing a ‘good luck’ as he took off to hide behind one of the bushes where the others were waiting to watch everything happen. 

Mark knocked on Donghyuck’s door, the younger was probably napping because when he opened the door he was drowning in one of Mark’s hoodies he’d left over one time while rubbing his eyes, “Mark? Wha-” Donghyuck cut himself off as he saw Mark’s nervous smile and the bouquet of flowers extended to him, “You said you wanted Celine dion and a tacky banner, right?” Mark asked, moving out of the way as Donghyuck took a step out of his house, stopping once he read the banner. 

“So it turns out I’m bisexual, and I happen to like you, a lot more than a friend should, so, I want to go to prom as more than friends. Will you be my date?” He asked. For the first time Donghyuck was speechless, “Oh my god, did I overstep my boundar-“ “Mark shut up,” Donghyuck said, interrupting the elder as he walked over, threw his arms around Mark’s neck, and leaned in for a long overdue kiss between the two, out of shock Mark didn’t react first, but a few seconds later he came to his senses and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him back. 

“Oh my god! That’s so cute!” Jisung aggressively shouted from the distance, “Jisung shut the fuck up!” Chenle shouted. 

Donghyuck broke the kiss, “Yes I’ll go to prom with you, how could I not?” he finally answered, causing Mark to break out into a full smile. “Really?” He asked, “Definitely, now shut up so I can kiss you again,” Donghyuck said, leaning back in as various whoops and cheers came from the bushes.


End file.
